


Bonding Time

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Peeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i suck at summaries.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Original Male Character(s), Garfield Logan/Tara Markov
Kudos: 5





	1. Boy's night in

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling errors i suck.

It didn't happen because he was a horny teenager. He was a horny teenager but he had just returned from an hour-long fuck session with his girlfriend when it happened. So it wasn't only because he was a horny teenager. 

Mark came in around one a.m. but he didn't have to sneak in. His parents didn't mind what time he came in. Plus, his mom was still at work anyway. She spent more time there than anywhere else. His dad was home but figured at eighteen, his son could come and go as he pleased. 

So Mark walked in quietly, but he didn't try to hide. At least not until he saw what waited in the living room. The TV was on but that was it. The weak light from that showed Mark's Father,Gar,lying on the couch.What Mark saw shocked him at first.What shocked him next were the feelings that overwhelmed him.

Gar laid on his back in boxer shorts. Those boxer shorts were covering only his knees. the only thing covering Gar's rock hard cock was his quickly moving hand as he masturbated. His eyes were closed and small moans came from deep in his chest.

Mark wanted to head to his room and pretend he hadn't seen this. But he was paralyzed. Fear or shock didn't paralyze him. Desire did. Mark's cock grew in his own pants until he had no choice but to put a hand his pants to ease some of his discomfort.

As Gar's hands pumped more rapidly on his cock, Mark's hand mirrored the movements. In no time, father and son were coming in unison. Mark ran to his room,afraid his moans would break free and embarrass them both. Once in his room, Mark found his cock rock hard once again. For the rest of the night,Mark could not get his cock to stay flaccid,mostly because he could not get the image of his father out of his head.

Over the next few days, Mark continued to have that very problem. The attraction didn't bother him so much on an elemental level. He could deal with being gay or bisexual, through the feelings were new. However, no other man turned Mark on, no matter much he looked or thought about them. No, it was just his father that had his effect on him. Mark was incredibly turned on by his father.

Mark knew he had to do something about his feelings. If nothing else, he wanted to discuss the feelings with his father perhaps to see if his ever felt the same in his life, not necessarily towards Mark but towards his own father or some other man. Mark knew his father was sexually satisfied by Mark's mother,Tara. He heard them often. In recent days, Mark was jealous of his own mother. Mark wanted to be fucked by Gar. Mark wanted to take his father's cock in his mouth and feast on its delicious hardness and juices.

Tara went away on business,leaving her husband and son alone in the house. Mark knew this was opportunity he had been waiting for. He waited for days, letting his father's sexual frustration build, or so he hoped. Then, he joined Gar in the living room.

I'm surprised you aren't out tonight Gar commented. Mark shrugged. It's been a while since just the two of us had a night together. I thought thus would be nice.

Gar nodded. Sure. did you want to do something in particular?

Here goes nothing, Mark thought. I thought maybe I could sit on your lap.

What?

For an answer, Mark got up from his chair, went to the couch, and sat on his father's lap. Nestling his butt against his father's crotch, Mark leaned his back on Gar's shoulder.

Mark, what the hell ...?

Very determined, Mark began moving his hips so that his butt moved back and forth against his father's crotch. Gar didn't struggle but he didn't encourage his son's movements either. What he did do, however, was instinct and something he could not hide. Gar's cock began to grow against his son's ass and his hips began to hump back.

Smiling, Mark began rubbing his own cock through his jeans. Slowly, he slid off his father's lap Ignoring Gar's protest, Mark knelt in front of him. Mark reached for Gar's zipper, marveling at the way his father raised his towards his hand in order to aid him.

Oh God, Gar moaned, as his son freed his erection and began stroking it with his very competent hand. All Gar could do was moan some more as Mark smiled up at him. When his son enveloped his cock with his sweet,wet mouth, Gar's head fell back in ecstasy.

more to come...


	2. Boy's Night in  part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing where we left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling or spacing errors.

(as a reminder) Oh God Gar moaned, as his son freed his erection and began stroking it with his very competent hand. All Gar could do was moan some more as Mark smiled up at him. When his son enveloped his cock with his sweet,wet mouth, Gar's head fell back in ecstasy.

Mark knew by now his father's reluctance was gone. No matter what Gar preferred, he was responding to his son's erotic mouth. Mark had never given a blowjob before, had never wanted to. But he went with instinct and by his father's reaction, Mark knew he was doing it right. Gar's hips bucked towards his son's repeatedly until Mark could tell his father was to cum in his mouth.

Mark had other plans for his father's load however so he moved his mouth from around his father's cock. Mark began to kiss and lick his father's thighs, feeling them quiver under his loving touch.

Mark... Gar moaned in protest. Please.   
A smile spread across Mark's face as his father begged him for relief. Mark took his father's shirt off. He moved his mouth on a path up father's chest, licking and sucking his nipples until he reached high up on his knees to kiss his father. Mark had no idea how his father would react to this invasion. Gar was far gone in his state of arousal, however he still managed to suck his son's tongue into his own mouth and kiss him passionately. Mark knew he had his father now.

Mark moved his hands to his father's hard cock as father and son continued to kiss. The heat that came from Gar's cock had Mark breaking away from the incestuous lip lock to moan. He then allowed his lips to travel to his father's ear where he whispered Fuck me,Daddy.

It was then Gar's turn to moan.

Mark moved away from his father and helped him to lie down on the couch. Willingly, Gar layed on his back and Mark recalled this position. It was his father laying on this very couch and jacking off that got Mark turned on to him in the first place. Mark's own cock got even harder at memory. Gar watched as his son undressed and Mark saw his father lick his lips in anticipation.

Leaning towards his father's cock again, Mark allowed his mouth to become even wetter in order to lubricate Gar's pole. Though Mark didn't know much about anal sex, he knew lubrication was a must. Not knowing if his saliva would do but getting too aroused to care, Mark faced his father and straddled him, lowering his hot hole onto his father's waiting cock.

Mark lowered himself very slowly, wanting to slam himself down but knowing it would rip him apart. His father layed very still,yet Mark could feel the quivering in Gar's body, which was no doubt burning with eagerness.

As the first inch of his father's cock entered Mark's anus, Gar sighed but Mark became even more excited. He lowered himself even more. It hurt like hell but it felt so good too.  
By the time his father's entire shaft was inside him, Mark was sweating from the strain, aching from the pain, but moaning from the pleasure. He could feel his father's balls underneath his ass and it drove him wild. Mark stroked his cock and moved it along his father's chest, loving the sensations his body was feeling.

Gar was moaning like crazy at the feeling of his son's tight, hot hole squeezing his dick. He began jerking his hips up towards his son, worried he was hurting him but needing to relieve the enormous pressure in his groin somehow.

Mark had moved passed the pain,He began moving along with his father and encouraging him. Yeah,fuck me, Dad! Fuck your son hard! Yes! I love your big cock inside me, Dad... Fuck me, Dad, Fuck your son! Mark would lift himself almost completely off his father's cock only to slam down again to their mutual enjoyment.

The great fuck and his son's words had Gar cumming in no time. Mark followed soon behind, loving the feel of his father's juices spewing deep inside of him. Both were smiling as Mark leaned down and rested his head on his father's chest.

This was so wrong Gar said, his breathing not quite even as his cook softened and fell out of his son's ass. Despite his words, he moved his hands over his son's back in a way that couldn't be mistaken as a fatherly touch.

Mark glanced up at his father, wondering how long it would before he could him. But ...? Mark prompted, knowing by his father's touch that he wasn't regretting anything.

Garfield leaned towards his son and kissed him long and hard. But we have to do it all again as soon as possible.


End file.
